1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metering dispenser for a bulk material container wherein a rotary slider is rotatably mounted and engaged between one position wherein a fluid, powder or the like is transferred from the bulk container to a metering chamber within the rotary slider, and another position wherein the same fluid, powder or the like is transferred from the metering chamber to a delivery conduit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional dispensers can be found on automatic drink dispensers in which a container for a powder, such as coffee or cocoa, is positioned above a box-shaped metering container which is displaceable in a crosswise direction with respect to the axis of the container, as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,838, 3,744,865 and 3,805,999. The guide of such a metering container is relatively short and thus it often tends to jam. The walls, which are positioned crosswise with respect to the displacement movement, are subjected to a certain amount of stress because of the friction of the metering container walls against them. Furthermore, such conventional devices are not universally usable without great disadvantages. The problem of a lack of stability occurs particularly in the household, and more particularly when dispensing baby food, which requires that the container must be held with one hand while it is attempted to pull the metering container with the other hand. The user does not always have both hands free while working, so that often a portion of the powder is spilled. This would be the case particularly with baby food.
For uses with baby food, it is also known to empty a container into a measuring cup or other similar metering container, but essentially the same disadvantages are present.
It is also known to provide cell-like metering containers where, although the guide in its cylindrical housing generally prevents spilling, the requirement for two-handed operation occurs, at least in the household, since one hand must hold the container while the other hand turns an appropriate operational manipulator, such as a rotating knob, toggle or the like.